Dangers of San Francisco
by charmedchick34
Summary: there's an earthquake warning in San Fran, but the Halliwells think nothing of it, that us until the first tremor. With each sister in a seperate part of the city, will they find each other in time or will mother nature find them first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters.

A?N This is during season 2 when Leo is not with Piper, but there is no Dan at all.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were sitting at the kitchen table in Halliwell Manor. They were drinking their usual morning coffee and eating some muffins that Piper made.

They had the t.v turned on but none of them were actually listening to it. they were talking about what they were going to do that night. They had all planned to have a sisterly night as demon activity had been rather low.

The Halliwell sisters were witches, but not just ordinary witches, they were the Charmed Ones. this meant they were the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth, thus meaning they had demons constantly trying to kill them. however the last few weeks they hadn't seen a demon, so were chancing their luck at having a night in, demon free.

"I should be home by 6, so I'll pick up a few movies on the way home." Prue said sipping on her coffee.

"And I'll cook us some food and snacks." Piper said they turned to Phoebe waiting for her to say something but noticed her eyes were fixed on the T.v screen. "Phoebs, you okay." Piper asked.

"Turn that up." She said. Prue who was closest to the t.v turned the volume up so they could all hear what the weather reporter was saying.

"..they are saying the Earthquake could hit San Francisco anytime soon, maybe even today. It is going to be the worst one we've have for more than 50years. Anyone in San Francisco today becareful, it is not yet certain when it will hit. Stay away from high places, or anything dangerous."

Prue turned the volume back down when she was finished. "Well, I've got to get to work." She said placing her cup in the sink and grabbing her keys."

"What? Are you mad Prue? You just heard what they said, the biggest Earthquake in more than 5oyears is supposed to hit in one of the next few days, maybe even today, and you're going to go to work!"

"Phoebe, last time they said there was going to be an Earthquake there wasn't, you know the chances of them being right is very slim. Plus I've got to get to a photo shoot, it's really important."

"She's right Phoebs, we can't sit in the house scared, I don't like Earthquakes either but I've got to get to the club. We'll be home as soon as we can Phoebs. But if there is an Earthquake stay away from the sun room and the kitchen." She got up the kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "I love you Phoebe. And don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Same here." She also kissed Phoebe on the forehead, then her and Piper left together.

Phoebe walked around downstairs for a bit, then decided to get ready for the day, Prue and Piper were right, they hardly ever had Earthquakes when they were supposed to. She got in the shower, letting the hot water wash her worries away.

Prue walked into Bucklands auction house and headed over to the elevators. She sighed knowing that she had a long day ahead of her. They had a huge collection to sell and had to raise $50'000 or the auction house would be shut down. She was also worried about Phoebe. She knew how scared of Earthquakes her sister was but the last few times an earthquake was predicted nothing happened, so why should this time be any different? But somewhere deep down she had a feeling that this time was in fact different. She had a dreading feeling that she only usually had when there was trouble ahead. The elevator bell dinged and she walked down the hall to her office. She sat down at her desk and pulled her laptop out of its case. Then she felt it, a small tremor in her office, which caused the ornaments to shake. Then her dreading feeling got worse, this time was different for sure, this time there was going to be an Earthquake, and a big one at that.

Piper go to her club just in time for the delivery. She sighed when she walked in and saw the piles of boxes.

"Today's going to be a long day." She whispered as she picked up the box of straws and started to count them as she put them away. After 15 minutes she moved onto the next box. This one had beer in it so she started to put them in the fridge under the counter.

She like Prue had a dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach, though this one was different. She was sure they were going to have an Earthquake, she always felt this was before something bad happened, and it had got stronger since finding out she was a witch. She wanted to be back in the Manor with Phoebe when they had the Earthquake, she knew how scared her sister was and she wanted to be there with her, to comfort her, but she knew she had to get the club ready for the next night. Also she herself was also petrified of Earthquakes, and wanted to be with her sisters when it happened.

She was about to put the next bottle in the fridge when she felt the floor shake, it only lasted a second but it was enough to make her lose her footing and fall to the floor. She cursed under her breathe and knew that San Francisco was in for a shock, every time they had an Earthquake it started off with small tremors that got stronger and lasted longer. Now the feeling in her stomach made her feel sick but she knew it was risky to go out in the car incase another one came. She just hoped Phoebe would be okay in the Manor, at least it was a strong build so she would be safe. She wasn't sure about herself though, she started putting more bottles away hoping to get them all done by the next shake.

Phoebe got out of the shower and headed downstairs. She turned on the t.v in the living room to listen to the news. Nothing was on about the Earthquake, so she went to get a drink. She hated Earthquakes, she had been terrified of them since she was a little girl and her grams had told her a story about a woogey man who came out of the basement after Earthquakes. They had vanquished him the year before but she was still scared he would come back. She headed back into the living room and sat down. She wished Prue and Piper were with her. They had always comforted her during earthquakes, even though Piper was scared of them herself. She thought of them in work, Prue in the auction house where anything could hurt her and Piper in the bar, where anything could fall on her. She regretted letting them go without a fight but she knew they would've gone anyway, plus their powers could help them if they got into trouble. She was about to head up to the attic to make some potions incase a demon decided to attack during the earthquake when she felt it. the first sign of an earthquake, it only lasted a couple of seconds but it was long enough to tell her what she feared. That an Earthquake was on its way. She needed to call her sisters and make sure they were all right. She knew they would be but it gave her something to do. She walked over to the phone, and dialed Prue's office number, her hands were trembling but she ignored it an was relieved when her sisters voice rang over the phone.

"Hello, Prue Halliwell."

She sighed in relief and carried on talking to her oldest sister, the sound of her voice calming her nerves.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N. please let me know if it's worth me carrying on. Any reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Prue stood patiently in the first auction of the day. They had four in total, and luckily they had only had small tremors all morning. She stifled a yawn as people bid for the expensive collectibles. As soon as they were finished she headed down to the storage room to get the next lot of auction items. She was sorting through the jewellery when she felt it. Not a tremor this time but an Earthquake. It shook the whole room, rattling the ornaments and shaking the photos. She stumbled forward hitting her arm as she fell and smacked her head on the concrete floor. Blackness surrounded her as other ornaments and boxes continued to fall around her, hitting her still form. Her last thought was what her sisters were doing.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Phoebe was in the attic brewing some potions and writing spells, she just added the last ingredient and surveyed what she had done. There were about 15 potions and 10 spells. Smiling she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a drink. She knew Piper had said to keep away but they had only had a few tremors and she was starting to think that maybe the news team was wrong. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out the doorway

She started climbing the stairs but then stopped as she felt a shake, she shrugged it off thinking it was just a tremor but soon realised her mistake as the stairs shook more violently. She stumbled backwards trying franticly to grab onto the railing but failing. She fell, twisting her ankle as she crashed into the wall and down the remaining steps, bruising her body with each stair she fell upon. She lay at the bottom in to much pain to move as the shaking carried on, causing more and more damage to the old Victorian manor. She heard glass smash and felt paintings from the stair wall crash down onto her head but she didn't give in to the darkness beckoning her. She just wished she had her sisters with her, to hold her and look after her.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Piper had one box of glasses left to unpack and she ripped the tape from the top of the box and pulled the glasses out one by one, stacking them on the counter under the bar surface. She turned grab another glass but didn't quite get there as she grabbed the counter to stop herself from falling to the ground.

What she had been dreading all morning was coming true, the first earthquake had come. She tried to steady herself but was unsuccessful as her fingers slipped. She fell onto her back and gasped for air as the breath was knocked from her. She looked up as she saw the box full of glasses tip over the edge above her head. She shrieked as she threw her hands up and tried to freeze them before they landed on her. Realising that is wasn't working she rolled out of the way, avoiding being smashed in the face but not avoiding all the shards of glass cutting her face, neck and arms.

She crawled out of the bar area into the club, cringing as other glasses and bottles crashed to the floor smashing behind her. A barstool smacked into her leg, the leg of it already broken cutting a deep wound into her calf. She crawled under a table and pulled her arms up to her head, wishing she had stayed at home, but also hoping her sisters were okay.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Prue groaned and groggily tried to sit up. Her head felt like a bomb had exploded inside it, and her body felt like it had been used as somebody's punch bag. She tried to sit up and suddenly clutched her head in pain.

"Aahhgg." She moaned as she propped herself up against a crate. She looked around the room, crates were toppled and bust open, jewellery lay strewn across the floor, and ornaments were smashed all over the place.

She tried to push herself up off the floor, but tears of agony sprang to her eyes as she looked down at her left arm. She noticed the awkward bent position and whimpered.

"That can't be good." She whispered to herself and slowly and carefully used her other arm to get up. She lifted her hand to her head and felt a wet, sticky substance running down her temple. Bringing her hand to her eyes she realised it was blood. Trying to wipe it away she made her way up the stairs to the first floor. She opened the door and walked around the first floor. it was a disaster zone. Everyone was helping each other, they were all in the same state as Prue. She stumbled over to the exit and walked into the street. There were fire engines, police and ambulances everywhere. Buildings were on either on fire or parts of them had collapsed. She surveyed the damage wondering how one earthquake could do so much.

She started walking to an ambulance, figuring she should get her arm looked at, when the first aftershock hit. She fell grabbing onto a car bonnet for support waiting for it to be over. She walked up to a paramedic standing outside one of the ambulances.

"Uhh, I need to get to either Prescott and Pine or the club P3."

"Well, I can't get you to P3 but I think I can drive you to Prescott and Pine. Why do you need to get there?" he asked.

"My sisters, they're alone and I don't know if they're hurt or not." She answered her voice wavering as the dread in her stomach grew bigger.

He looked up from what he was doing. "I needed to go that way anyway. On the way I'll fix your arm up as well, that looks bad." He called to his partner and explained to him.

"So why you in such a rush to get home to your sister?" he asked whilst bandaging her arm, once they were on their way.

"She's, um, she's terrified of Earthquakes, and she was in the house on her own. Oh, and my other sister Piper, she was in the club on her own too, she could be hurt. Can you send someone there?" she pleaded. She was really worried now and couldn't stop herself from freaking out.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phoebe pushed herself up from the floor and managed to lift herself onto the bottom step. She felt the bump on her head, cringing at the pain which shot through her skull. She looked at her ankle and noticed that it was twice the size of its usual size. She stood up from the step, limping across the hall. she looked in the kitchen, all the pots were scattered over the floor, and the potions ingredients were mixed together, littering the floor. She groaned thinking about how much cleaning they were going to have. She tried to avoid the mess and moved to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a bandage.

Carefully making her way to the kitchen table, where one chair had managed to stay upright she sat down and wrapped her foot up. She was about to move upstairs to check what damage had happened when she heard footsteps above her.

She carefully made her way out of the kitchen and towards the bottom of the stairs, slowly she crept up the stairs, being careful to miss the stairs that creaked. She reached the landing moved her way down the hallway, checking each room as she passed it. thinking she had just imagined it she started to make her way back down the hall when she heard the floor boards creak in the attic. She stood frozen knowing that it was probably not a human in their attic, she knew she shouldn't go upstairs alone but her sisters might not be home for hours. She once again crept up the stairs, missing the creaking stairs and reached the attic door. The horrific spell was the first thing that she smelt. She pushed it open a crack and peered into the attic. What she saw made her wish she was anywhere but in the manor. Standing by the podium holding the book of shadows was the most grotesque demon she had ever seen. His flesh looked like it was rotting off his bones and was a blood red colour. He was at least 8ft tall. His eyes were luminous green and were just small slits in his eyes. There was a gaping hole where his nose should be, his lips were luminous green as well and when he opened his mouth sharp points for teeth were visible.

She started to back away when the first after shock hit, she fell back, causing a loud bang to echo through the attic. She looked up to see the demons eyes penetrating hers and an evil grin made its way onto his face. She turned and ran as best she could down the attic staircase, but didn't get very far before the air behind her became disorientated and the demon came into view.

"Hello Witch." He snarled in a deep gruff voice, the smile still on his face.

Phoebe twisted round and let out a shrill scream before the demon grabbed her by her neck.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Piper opened her eyes as soon as she felt the shaking stop. Waiting a few minutes she carefully crawled out from under the table wincing when she noticed the trail of blood she left behind. She bent down and looked at her calf gagging as she saw the cut flesh. She grabbed a cloth off the bar and wrapped it around her leg. She walked over to the bar and looked over the edge, cringing on the inside as she saw all the spilled alcohol and smashed glasses. She knew how much that was going to cost her but that was the last thing on her mind at that time. She was wondering how her sisters were, she knew Prue had plenty of people at Bucklands, Phoebe however was on her own in the manor.

She walked up the steps to the entrance hoping to get home as quick as possible, she pushed the door handle down and shoved the door. She tried for a few minutes but gave up seeing it wasn't even budging. Sighing she walked down the steps and to the back of the club hoping to get out of the back exit. When she got there she saw smoke coming in through the crack, grabbing a towel she rushed to the bathroom and was about to leave when she looked in the mirror. Gasping she lifted her hand gingerly to her face, it was covered in cuts and gashed, small droplets of blood trickled down her cheeks and along her jaw line. Shaking her head she grabbed some tissue and wiped the blood from her face. Once she was satisfied she ran the towel under the cold water and ran back to the exit. As she was getting up she felt a small shake, she was about to panic when she realised it must have been the first after shock.

She pushed the towel against the crack stopping anymore smoke from entering. She turned to back into the club and smiled when she saw blue and white lights appear from the ceiling and form into the shape of a man with sandy blonde hair and emerald eyes. Piper smiled and walked over to him.

"What happened here? What happened to you?" he asked looking at the mess and her face. "Demon attack?" he asked anxiously.

"No, it was actually mother nature with one of her infamous San Francisco Earthquakes." Piper answered smiling wryly.

"An Earthquake! It did all this."

"Yep, can you heal this?" she asked waving at her face and calf.

"I'll try but it wasn't caused by a demo attack." He held his hand to her face waiting for the glow to come.

"Sorry the elders wont let me. Why are you still here, shouldn't you get home to Prue and Phoebe?"

"Can't get out, the doors are blocked, but can you make sure Phoebe's okay, she's home on her own. At least Prue's in public, she should be fine."

"Yeah sure, do you want me to orb you to them?"

"No, I may as well get started on cleaning this place up." She leaned up and kissed him. "Just go check on Phoebe for me."

"okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." He hugged her then orbed out.

She sighed as she got back to cleaning up the glass.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Prue sat In the back of the ambulance, tapping her fingers as they got stuck in yet another queue. She was getting more and more frustrated with each minute that went by. They had told her they couldn't get to P3 because of the fires but they were they'd be there as soon as the fires were under control. All she wanted to know now was if her sisters were okay, she knew they probably would be it was only one earthquake but she was the oldest and it was her job to protect them.

She stopped drumming her fingers when they were once again on their way to the manor. She knew they still had a long way to go but hopefully once they were clear of the down town area the roads would clear up. They started to pick up speed and Prue let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She leant forward to ask Luke ( the paramedic who had helped her) how long he thought it was going to take till she was with her sister. before she could open her mouth however, the ambulance started to rock. Prue looked out the window and saw he cars outside skid to a stop.

"Prue hold tight, I don't think this is an aftershock." Luke told her, she sat back and buckled herself in, leaning forward she once again peered out the window, the last thing she saw though was a SUV skidding out of control and heading straight for the side of the Ambulance.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phoebe struggled in the demons grip, before lifting her good foot and kicking him squarely in the chest. He stumbled back a foot, giving Phoebe just enough time to turn and run down the stairs, she didn't get very far before an energy ball collided with the wall beside her head.

"Oh, you soo didn't want to do that!" she shouted before levitating into the air and kicking the demon in the jaw, then spinning round and kicking him on the side of the head. He fell into the wall and Phoebe floated to the ground and gave the demon a roundhouse kick. He flew back and into the wall before sliding to the ground.

"Never mess with a Halliwell." She said dusting her hands and getting into a fighting stance, knowing that it was just a matter of time before he got back up. She walked back a bit but suddenly stopped when she saw white lights forming the shape of a man she was glad to see.

"Leo thank god you're here. Big demon, over there." She said pointing at where the demon lay, stirring slowly.

"Oh and he's waking up."

"Calm down Phoebs, have you checked the book of shadows."

"I haven't really had a chance to Leo." She retorted waving in the direction of the demon.

"Oh yeah right. Come on." He grabbed he hand and orbed them both to the attic, once they reached the attic, Leo immediately started blocking the door while Phoebe checked the book of shadows.

"Uh Leo I don't really think that will stop him."

"You never know." He answered looking at the floor.

"Have you seen Prue or Piper yet Leo?" Phoebe asked looking at Leo with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Actually Piper was the one who sent me to see you. She's fine before you ask just a few cuts and scrapes. She stayed at the club to clean up, It looks like a war has taken place there."

"That bad huh. What about Prue?"

"No, but I can't sense any danger, so I assume she's alright." She said.

Phoebe sighed in relief, "Thank god, I was so worried one of them might be hurt. Hey I found him."

Leo made his way over to her.

"Lison. A middle level demon. Attacks witches to steal their powers, blah blah. Ah vanquishing potion, great we have all these ingredients up here. Which is a good thing as I think everything in the kitchen is scattered over the floor. Right Leo if you could get the Mandrake root, ginger and poppy seeds."

"Okay." He headed over to the cabinet where they kept their potion ingredients. He reached for the poppy seeds when a crash rang through the manor.

"Where are you witch!"

"Hurry Leo." She grabbed a few bottles and threw their contents into the pot and mixed it. another shake rattled the manor. "I think he's getting closer."

"I don't think that was the demon." Leo answered, just as the windows in the attic began to rattle.

"It's another Earthquake. Leo get over here, we have to get out of here." She looked over to Leo and saw the cabinet he was standing by start to topple. "Look out!" she yelled, but before Leo could move he was crushed, the cupboard knocking him out. Phoebe ran over to him checking for a pulse and was relieve to feel the steady beating in his wrist.

She grabbed the ingredients from his hands and emptied them into her potion. She quickly poured It into a vial and put a cork in it. taking cover behind the sofa she waited for the demon to appear. He shimmered in, stumbling in the constant shaking. Phoebe jumped up and chucked her potion at him. He burst into flames screaming in agony, but not before releasing an energy ball, hitting Phoebe in the chest. She screamed as she flew into the attic wall, laying there barely breathing, as the attic crumbled around her.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Piper was brushing up all the broken glass, she couldn't wait for Leo to get back with news on Phoebe. she had been cleaning for about 15 minutes and so far It didn't look much better. She was about to head into her office when a big explosion went off in the back of the club. The force of the blast threw her backwards, she screamed and brought her hands to her face to deflect the heat, burning them in the process. She fell into the staircase, crashing through the wooden steps, and lay there unconscious. A pool of blood slowly started to gather beneath her still form, trickling from her abdomen where a wooden splinter protruded.

Cccccccccccccccccc

Each Halliwell lay in different parts of the city, separated by an earthquake. Everybody knew the day would come when the Charmed Ones were injured, vulnerable and defeated, but nobody knew that it would be a natural disaster that did it. Nobody knew that instead of being destroyed by the hands of a demon that it was actually Mother Nature that led to the Halliwell's demise.

A/N. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Well please leave reviews, was it good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I re-posted that last chapter, but it's not any different just more spaced out.

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the charmed characters.

On with the story.

Prue stirred from her unconscious state. The last thing she remembered was a black SUV heading straight for the side of the ambulance. She tried sitting up but quickly thought better of it as she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest.

She cried out in agony, which woke up Luke who turned around dazed.

"Augh, Prue you alright?"

"No, I think I broke a rib." She answered, gasping in pain. "How's Jake." (The other paramedic who was driving.)

Luke leaned over and pressed his fingers to the side of Luke's neck. "He's umm, he's dead." Luke whispered.

"Wait, can you hear that?" Prue asked, they both stopped talking and listened to the steady dripping coming from under the ambulance.

"Oh god, it's gas, we've got to get out of here." He slammed his door open and stepped down, hobbling round to the back of the van, where he pulled the doors open.

Prue pulled herself over careful not to bang her ribs on anything. Once she was at the door, Luke pulled her into his arms and staggered over to the sidewalk. As soon as they sat down, a telephone post toppled over sending sparks everywhere. One of them reached the ambulance and with a boom the ambulance went up in flames. Prue and Luke looked away from the light, and covered themselves from the heat of the explosion. The radio clipped onto Luke's belt started to crackle into life.

"Luke! Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. The ambulance just crashed, and Jake, he umm was killed. Can you send an ambulance here, we're at 1558 Daphne Road."

"Sure, there's lots of traffic but Ir should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks man. Also about the ambulance going to P3."

"It's nearly there, we also sent a fire truck, because of all the fires down that end of town."

"Thanks again."

He shut the radio off and sat down again by Prue. "How you holding up?"

"Okay I guess, but I really want to know how Piper and Phoebe are. I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of them."

"I'm sure they're fine Prue, don't worry about them so much."

"I know I shouldn't, but it's my job to protect them and look after them."

"They're big girls, they can look after themselves." They sat there for 10 more minutes before the sound of sirens reached both of their ears, and an ambulance came speeding down the street.

"Thank god." Prue whispered as Luke helped her stand.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Leo aroused from his 'sleep'. "Phoebs! You okay?" After receiving no reply he called again. "Phoebs! Phoebe!" Getting anxious he crawled out from under the cabinet. He searched the attic frantically. Then he saw the scorch mark on the floor.

"She vanquished him." He whispered, now he was really worried. Then he noticed the broken boards in the wall. Running over her saw her lying in a heap, blood running from a wound in her head.

"Phoebe!" He dropped down at her side and held his hands over her head but no glow radiated from his hands. "This was demonic, damn t.! He shouted up at the sky. It was then however that he noticed the piece of wood lying by her head. He realised that it must have hit her after the demon attack. He picked her up into his arms and went down the stairs, laying her on the couch he headed to the kitchen. It took him a little longer then usual as he had to dodge all the debris lying in the way. He grabbed a cloth from the first aid kit, which Phoebe had left out and ran it under the cold water, once he was back by Phoebe's side he pressed it gently against the wound wiping away the blood then pressed it more firmly to stop the blood flow.

He let go of the cloth and put his head in his hands. What good was he if he couldn't save his charges? Then he thought of Piper. He'd left her alone in the club. She could be hurt or worse dead. But he knew he'd sense It if she had died. he thought about orbing to her, but he knew he couldn't leave Phoebe. He knew Prue was probably still in public so he couldn't orb to her anyway. He walked into the hallway and grabbed the cordless, his finger was a centimetre above the 9 when he heard sirens coming down the street. He strode to the front door and pulled it open, surprised when the paramedics inside came jumping out of the back, Prue in tow, though a lot slower than them as she held her stomach.

"Prue! Thank god you're here. Phoebe she hurt and I couldn't do anything to help her. She's in the living room." He directed the paramedics to the couch, where Phoebe still lay barely breathing.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" She cried running her fingers through Phoebe's hair as they carried her out on the stretcher. "Is she going to be okay?!"

"We don't know yet miss. We'll tell you as soon as we find out how bad her injury is."

Prue nodded in reply, not really listening, she was too focused on Phoebe, and then she thought about Piper. "Leo what about Piper? Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

"I haven't seen her since the first Earthquake, she told me to come check on Phoebe, and then the second Earthquake hit and I couldn't leave Phoebe alone."

"She could be hurt Leo! They're sending an ambulance over there, but as soon as we get to that hospital you are going to orb your butt over there and make sure she's alright." She hissed, she knew she was being unfair and that he couldn't leave Phoebe, but right now all she cared about were her sisters.

The 15 minute drive seemed to take a life time to Prue as she clutched her baby sisters hand and whispered reassuring words to her.

Then much to Prue's relief they stopped out side San Francisco Hospital, the doors opened and Phoebe was rushed inside the emergency ward. Prue tried to follow only to be held back by Luke.

"You can't go in there Prue, just let them do what they have to."

"I have to go to her." She snarled, fighting in his grip, but soon gave up, knowing it was a losing battle. She sunk down into one of the waiting room chairs and rested her head in her hands. Leo had already disappeared to go to Piper, and Prue could just hope her sister was okay. She sighed as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, one by one

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The ambulance and fire engines skidded to a halt outside P3. It had taken them 20 minutes to fight through the fires but they had finally arrived at their location. They knew there was a 26 year old female inside that they needed to get to and fast by the looks of it. two Firemen went to the front of the building and started on moving all the debris that blocked the door out of the way, whilst four other went down the back alley and started on putting out the fire which was raging there.

Once all the debris had been cleared and the door was free, one of the firemen turned to the other.

"You ready Vince?" He asked, pulling his mask down over his mouth and nose.

"Like always." His partner replied and together they broke the door down and make their way inside the smoky interior. they carefully climbed down the stairs, barely able to see where they were going till they got about half way down and all the smoke had risen to the ceiling so they could once again see.

Vince was about to carry on walking when his partner, Alex, called out to stop him.

"What? Oh." He answered, noticing the big hole in the stair case. "Okay, we'll have to, wait, I see something. He jumped down into the gap, "She's down here, oh and hurt pretty badly." He shouted in a panicked voice. "Quick help me!" he yelled lifting Piper into his arms. Alex bent down above him and grabbed her from his arms.

"She's hardly breathing, come on we've got to get out of here fast." They hurried back up the stairs and into the street.

"We need paramedics!" in a flash the paramedics were over with a stretcher and carrying Piper into the ambulance.

Leo materialised just as the paramedics brought Piper out of P3, he could see even from a distance the wooden stake penetrating her abdomen and the blood staining the fireman and her top. The could also see the cuts from earlier that day and burns on her hands and arms. He watched as she was placed onto a stretcher and raced over, his shock wearing off.

"Excuse me Sir, can I help you."

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend, I have to go with her."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, the paramedics need to do a lot of work."

"No you don't understand, I need to be with her!" he shouted, getting agitated, he knew he should have stayed with Piper, he was supposed to protect her.

"Alright, but you have to stay out of the way, she's close to dying."

Leo ran over to the ambulance and climbed in next to where they were working on his soul mate. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm here Piper, you're gonna be okay, hold on." He brought her hand gently to his lips and kissed it, holding it tightly afraid of letting go. Silent tears made tracks down his face as all he could do was wait.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Prue paced back and forth the waiting room, her anxiety growing with each passing minute.

"you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Luke said, her pacing giving him a headache.

"Well I can't just sit down!" she yelled, then dropped her voice. "Sorry, but my baby sister is getting operated on, and my other one is god knows where. What do you suggest I do, sit still and wait. That's not who I am." She said, continuing with her pacing.

"Look I'm sure Piper, is fine just.." he trailed off as the doors slammed open and more doctors rushed to help.

"26 year old female, burns on her arms, and a stab ( I don't really know what to call it, sorry.) wound in her abdomen, some internal injuries. She's already flat lined on the way twice. Needs immediate attention.

Prue looked over and saw the chestnut brown hair spread out over the gurney. Then her fears where confirmed as Leo came rushing in at her side.

"Piper!" She cried as she saw her sisters body get rushed past, Prue once again went to follow to be held back by a doctor this time.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't go in there."

"I have to she's my sister!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks for the second time that afternoon.

"You'll have to let the doctors do what they can, you'll be able to see her as soon as they're done with her."

Prue turned away sighing in defeat. She knew it was no hope trying to see them but she also knew she couldn't sit there and do nothing will her sister could be dying. She looked up and saw Leo sitting staring at the wall, lost in his own thought. Prue knew how much it would hurt him if he lost Piper and her heart went out to him. She was brought from her thought when a doctor entered the room.

"Miss Halliwell." Prue jumped out of her seat.

"Yes, what is it?" She questioned, sweat beads forming on her forehead.

"Phoebe Halliwell?"

"Yeah, is she okay?"

"We managed to stable her. She has a concussion, we had to do a minor surgery to fix the tissue damage to her brain but she is going to be all right. She also has a broken ankle which we had to strap up. She is going to be out for a few hours but you can go see her. She's in room 349, just go down the hall and take a right."

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much." Prue started to head back to Luke and Leo to tell them, when she spun back around. "Doctor! What about my other sister Piper Halliwell?"

"She is still in surgery, but I am not her surgeon so I don't know anything about her I'm sorry. I'll send her doctor down to your sister room if you like though."

"Yes, that would be great, thanks."

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Prue sat next to her baby sister, clutching her hand.

"Hey Phoebs, we're still waiting to hear about Piper, but she'll be okay, I know it. but I thank god that you're okay, I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you." She leaned over and kissed Phoebe's cheek. "Love you baby sis."

She sat back and waited for her sister to wake up, when a noise reached her ears.

"Prue. Prue?" A weak voice whispered.

"Phoebs. Phoebe, thank god you're okay." She cried throwing her arms around her sister.

"What happened Prue?" she asked looking around in confusion. "Why am I here? The last thing I remember is being in the attic throwing a potion at the demon, and the rest is blank."

"You hit the wall, and had a bit of tissue damage in your brain, but you're going to be fine." Prue said smiling at her sister.

"Where's Piper."

"Uhh, she's in surgery, she got hurt at the club, I'm still waiting for news from the doctor." Prue answered tears coming to her eyes at the look of despair in her sister eyes.

"She's going to be okay though, right?" when Prue didn't answer Phoebe tried again. "Prue, she's going to be okay isn't she. Prue answer me!"

Prue turned to her sister tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I don't know, there was so much blood Phoebs, it was everywhere." She knew this information wasn't helping Phoebe, but she couldn't keep it all in.

"Prue, calm down."

"How can I calm down Phoebe!" Phoebe drew back at the tone of Prue's voice. She heard something which she had never heard in the voice of her oldest sister, fear. "I'm sorry it's just…" She stopped talking the minute a doctor stopped outside the door.

"Prue Halliwell?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked hopping out of her chair.

"Your sister Piper Halliwell has just come out of surgery."

"Yeah, get to the point." She snapped fed up with not knowing anything.

"Excuse her doctor she's just frustrated."

"It's okay I get that a lot. Anyway, your sister just got out of surgery, she had internal injury from the wound in the abdomen, some minor cuts and the burns on her hands and arms should heal In a few months. However we managed to stable her, she has unfortunately fallen into a coma though. She should recover from it in a few days, or maybe a week."

"Thank you doctor, can we see her?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I'm not sure if you can, but Prue can. She's in the ICU. Go to the receptionist and she'll tell you where she is.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Prue walked down the hallway, pushing Phoebe in a wheel chair. It had taken a lot of arguments to convince the doctor Phoebe was fine to go out of the room, but Prue had managed to persuade the doctor.

They entered the ICU and found Pipers room.

"You ready Phoebs?" Prue asked her little sister, though she knew the answer already.

"No I don't think I am Prue."

"Me neither but we've got to see her. Just take a deep breath." Phoebe opened the door and drew in her breath. Prue followed suit and pushed Phoebe inside. What was inside shocked them both.

Their sister lay in the bed, her body looked fragile and small compared to the size of the bed. Her skin was as pale as the sheets surrounding her.

Tears pricked at the back of Phoebe's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She grabbed the wheels of her chair and rolled up next to the bed.

"Hey Pipes." She whispered clutching her hand. "They say you won't wake up for another week, but I know you're stronger than that."

She smiled at Prue as Prue approached the bed.

"Hey lil sis." Then Prue broke down completely. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. I failed you and it's all my fault you're hurt, I'm sorry." She sunk down to the floor, weeping into her arms as Phoebe looked at her broken older sister, not knowing what to do. However she didn't have to think for long as the heart monitor went flat sending a loud beep around the room.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

A/N. hello, sorry for the long update and the cliffy. :p! well hope you enjoyed don't forget to tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Thank you for the reviews, I tried to finish this chapter asap!

Leo walked around the gardens at the back of the hospital. He didn't know how this was happening. The love of his life was fighting to stay alive and there was nothing he could do to help her. He sat down on one of the benches and placed his head in his hands.

Why, he thought, Why is this happening?

"Why did you do this?!" he screamed at the sky, he didn't expect an answer, so wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. He did however get a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew it was Piper. He raced inside to where his heart was telling him to go and a whole new fear came over him when he saw all the doctors. But the thing that was stuck inside his head was the loud beep that rang around the room. He stood frozen to the spot as the doctors tried to resuscitate Piper.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Prue's head shot up at the loud beeping sound that echoed off the walls.

"Piper! Piper! No, no, no, you're okay, don't die on me, you can't die on me!" She rocked back and forth, whispering to Piper.

Phoebe just stared at her sister, watching as she fought for her life. She looked at Prue who kept repeating the same words over and over. She backed away from the bed, shaking her head, her eyes fixed on the white form of her usually strong older sister.

Her gaze broke as doctors rushed in the room, trying their best to keep Piper alive. She stared at the heart monitor, the line flat, her hope slowly fading away with each flat lined beep. She saw Leo arrive at the door, frozen just like she was, but his stare was on Piper, then Prue who just kept repeating those words, no matter how much the doctors asked her to move.

She felt her heart sink to her stomach, when the doctor moved away from the bed and asked for the time, the doctor looked at his watch and opened his mouth when the line on the heart monitor changed, a high pitched beep sounding. Phoebe's heart pounded, she saw Leo, sigh in relief and Prue stop muttering her words.

"What, how is that possible. She was dead…" Phoebe didn't wait to hear the rest, she stood from the chair and limped over to the bed. Tears poured down her cheeks but she didn't care this time it was from joy.

"Oh, thank god." She threw her arms around Piper's neck and hugged her.

"Phoebs." She looked up thinking it was Prue that spoke but one look saw that Prue wasn't looking at her, she was staring somewhere else. She followed the gaze and her eyes met those of her big sister.

"Phoebe. What happened?" Piper managed to rasp out, her voice hoarse.

"Piper, oh Piper, I am so glad to see your eyes."

"Why would you be glad to see my eyes. Wait, where am I." She looked around and saw Prue sitting there staring at her in shock. She saw the white walls and the IV in her arm. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was in hospital, then she remembered the morning's events and the earthquakes. Her eyes darted around the room where they met those of her boyfriend.

"Hey you." He said as he saw her looking at him.

"Hi." She said smiling.

She tried to move her hand to push some hair out of her eyes. She went to lift it only to find it held firmly in place by Prue's own hand.

"Prue. Prue you okay?" she asked seeing Prue staring blankly at her.

"How could you?"

"What? Prue what do you mean?" Piper asked softly.

"How could you die. We're supposed to be here with each other forever. Remember! How could you leave?!"

"Prue it's not like I chose to die. It's not something we control, plus I'm alive now that's all that matters."

"No it's not! You could have fought a bit harder but you didn't!" Phoebe sat there staring at the way Prue yelled at their sister. She looked at the way Piper's heart monitor started to beep louder, her heart getting agitated as she got upset.

"Prue stop it! You're not helping, don't work out all your problems on her just because it's easier."

"Whatever Phoebe." Prue got up, ripping her hand away from Pipers and stormed out of the hospital room.

Phoebe sighed in defeat as Piper leaned against her pillow closing her eyes.

"I'm going to go see if she's all right." She kissed Piper on the cheek. "Get better sweetie."

Leo moved out of the way for Phoebe and moved over to Piper. He leant don and kissed her on the lips.

"How are you baby."

"I feel like crap. Everything hurts like hell, my sister hates me, and I don't know what to do." She let tears slip from her eyes, and Leo reached up to wipe them away.

"Just give Prue time. She blames herself for what happened."

"How could she blame herself, she wasn't there, there was nothing she could do to help."

"But she feels like it's her job to protect you, and in her eyes she failed. So she's taking her anger out on you."

"Ugghh, I'm just glad it's all over. Now we can get back to our normal lives." She smiled, "Well, normal for us." Leo smiled at her.

"The elders are calling so I have to go. I've already ignored most of their calls."

"Okay , be back as soon as you can. Love you." He bent over her and kissed her on the lips before checking no one was around and orbing out.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phoebe followed Prue down the hallway and into an empty room.

"Prue, honey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped at her sister, instantly regretting it at the hurt look on her Phoebe's face. "I'm sorry, it's just, I swore when I was younger that I would protect you two forever, not let anything hurt you and I failed. You almost died, and Piper did die a few times."

"Prue we're okay now. Things like this happen, you can't be there all the time, there are something's even the mighty Prue Halliwell can't stop. One of them being mother nature." Prue smiled at her baby sister.

"I guess you're right. I hope Piper's not too mad at me, I can't believe I blamed her for dying. Thanks Phoebs." She hugged her little sister.

"Your welcome. Come on lets get back to Piper before she worries." She wrapped her arm around Prue then they headed down the hallway together.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a wheel chair?" She raised her eyebrow at Phoebe.

"Please. I don't need to be pushed around, I'm fine as I am."

Then for the third time that day, the ground beneath their feet shook.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

A/N. Sooo what do you think? Earthquake or after shock?! You decide just leave me a review. Also sorry It's so short.!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Once again thank you to all the people who reviewed! It's nice to hear what you think.!

On with the story!

Prue's eyes widened as the hospital shook. She saw Phoebe start to stumble and reached out holding her tight.

"Hang on Phoebs." She held her shaky sister upright and they tried to make their way down the corridor. Bits of debris started to fall around them, stumbling Phoebe fell to her bum, coughing in the dust and holding her ankle which was now throbbing once again with agony.

"Prue!" she called before she passed out from the pain.

Prue stopped and turned around, seeing her sister on the floor, holding her ankle in pain, she rushed back as fast as she could. Debris continued to fall around them, Prue positioned her self over Phoebe, trying her hardest to protect her baby sister from the dangers of the Earthquake. The plaster from the ceiling crashed onto Prue's back as she covered Phoebe.

She knew they couldn't stay there for long, plus she had to get back to Piper, and also the Earthquake seemed to be getting worse.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Piper watched Leo's orbs disappear and as soon as they were out of sight, she felt the thing which she was most scared of right then. The windows rattled with the force and she heard the sound of feet rushing in the hallways, all of them trying to get to safety. She called out for someone to help, only to be ignored.

The bed started to shake, the IV drip toppled over, splashing over the floor, ripping from Pipers arm. She yelped in pain, and covered her ears, wishing for the shake to stop. However her wish went ungranted as the shaking continued. She was also getting worried about her sisters, who were most likely caught in the earthquake. Then she heard a voice, well more precisely the voice of one sister calling out to another. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side. She hopped down, clutching her head, remembering she had a concussion. Then made her way slowly over to the door. The earthquake seemed to get stronger, as the hospital shook more violently, throwing her to the floor. she winced in pain and held her abdomen as she got back to her feet, using the door frame as an aid.

She walked into the hallway and was shocked by the destruction, people were running left right and centre, calling to each other. She wondered by none of the nurses had come to see her, or why all of them seemed to be ignoring the figures of her sisters huddled on the floor.

Forgetting all of her own misery she jogged down the corridor, her only concern for her sisters.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Leo watched from above as his girlfriend and her sisters were caught in yet another earthquake. He should have known that's the reason why they had called him. He wanted so badly to go down, but there was a blocking spell keeping them away from San Francisco.

He cursed the elders and their stupid rules, which were crap as far as he was concerned. He had tried countless times to orb down to them, only to end back up where he had started, only this time with a few elders frowning at him.

He sat down, leaning against a pillar and sighed. They had told him that he couldn't intervene until everything was over.

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the sickening feeling of being helpless. He looked through the clouds to his charges and watched as piper tried to reach her sisters through the devastation. He could tell now that they weren't going to come out of this earthquake okay, he just hoped he was wrong.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Prue looked up at the sound of feet coming towards her and Phoebe, she was expecting a nurse or doctor or someone, so was even more surprised when she saw Piper jogging towards them. she lifted herself off Phoebe, whilst also trying to still cover her.

"Prue! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Pipes we're fine. What are you doing up?!"

"The ceiling's caving in everywhere, come on we'd better get outside, it's only down the hall." she lifted Phoebe's legs off the ground and waited while Prue grabbed her upper arms.

"Hello witches, where do you think you're going?"

They froze and turned around, coming face to face with 2 demons dressed in the typical black leather.

"You guys should really get better outfits." Prue said before flinging her arms and throwing them backwards.

"Prue! Does the word exposed mean anything to you?"

"Piper, everyone has practically evacuated the building plus there was hardly anyone in this unit to start with. Oh, oh, freeze. Freeze!"

Piper shot her head backwards in the direction of the demons seeing them getting off the floor.

"We'll get you witch."

"Not yet." She threw her arm out and froze them before they could do anything.

"Quick let's get outside."

They moved as fast as they could, carrying Phoebe into the gardens outside. Once outside they moved to the left of the garden, avoiding the broken plantpots and cracks in the cement. They settled behind a bush, out of sight of the demons.

"Are you okay Prue? Is Phoebe okay?"

"It's not us I'm worried about." Piper met her sisters gaze.

"I'm fine, but when I saw you two on the floor I thought the worst."

"We're fine, Phoebe just hurt her ankle again."

"Thank god. Okay, now how are we going to kill these demons?"

"I don't know, we'll have to see if they're immune to our powers, that way we'll know if they're upper level or lower level."

"So we go out there use our powers and die if they're upper level powers. Great plan." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Well have you got a better plan!"

"Sshhh. I heard something."

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Prue what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know Pipe, okay, I don't know!" Prue closed her eyes.

"I'm sor…" she couldn't finish her sentence though as a fireball exploded in the bush above their heads.

They jumped up, facing the smirking demons. Instantly ducking to avoid the other fireball.

Prue threw her arm out, expecting to send them flying only to have them move a foot backwards. "Umm, Piper, your turn."

Piper threw her arms out intending to freeze them, but nothing happened.

"Nothings happening Prue, they won't freeze."

"Well blow them up." She flung her arm out sending another fireball back at the demons, just to have them catch it once again.

Piper flexed her fingers in the direction of the demons and they flew backwards and into the wooden arch, smashing it into pieces.

"Come on Prue let's go some where else."

They picked Phoebe up and carried her into another part of the gardens, hiding again.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Phoebe mumbled as she woke up.

"Sshh, two demons attacking."

"Oh, where? I can't wait to kick some demon ass."

"I don't think so Phoebs, you just passed out from pain, plus you shouldn't over work your ankle."

"Prue, you can't fight them on your own."

"I'm not on my own, I have Piper."

"Piper, you think she's in any shape to fight demons! She's worse than me."

"Hey I am here you know!" Piper said, turning her head from her look out spot.

The bush Phoebe and Prue were hiding behind bust into flames.

"Aahh, Phoebe get out of here."

"No, Pipers staying, I'm staying."

She jumped up, taking in the scene then dived to the ground straight away.

"I thought you said there were only two of them."

"There are."

"Uhh, not anymore Prue, there's half a dozen of them."

"Okay, Phoebs you stay down. Me and Piper will handle it." She looked over at Piper and nodded her head, they both jumped out and started to battle the demons.

Piper threw up her arms and with all her energy sent three of the demons flying backwards.

"You'll wish you didn't do that witch." One of the demons reached back and hurled an athame at her chest. She dived out of the way, skidding along the ground.

Mean while Prue was fighting the other three demons. She sent one flying backwards, and dodged a fireball from another demons, sending it back at the demon, making him scream in pain before bursting into flames.

"One down, two to go."

Phoebe looked over the top of the bush, she knew she couldn't let her sister fight them on her own. She could see that they were out numbered and out powered. She crawled along the floor out of sight, grabbing the athame that Piper had just missed and crept up behind one of the demons that Prue was facing.

She drove the athame into his heart from behind and smiled in satisfaction when he also burst into flames.

Prue stared in confusion when the demon was vanquished, wondering what had happened when she saw her little sisters smiling face. Phoebe ran over to Prue.

"I told you not to stay down Phoebs. You're not stable enough."

"No way Prue, Pipers fighting I'm fighting!" she looked over at where her sister was fighting, then at Prue who was using her powers to hold the demon back.

"I told you she's stable."

"Are you sure about that Prue?" A frown appeared on her sisters face, as she forgot about her enemy and looked at Piper, her frown turning into worry.

"Help her Phoebe!"

Piper flicked her hands in the direction of the smallest demon, relief flooding her when he stopped in his tracks, a fireball frozen hovering above his hand. Now she only had two to worry about. She looked around for a weapon t use, finding nothing, she thought about what else she could do.

She knew she wasn't very good at spell writing, but it was the only thing she could do. She blasted the two demons back, and thought up a rhyme that would work.

"Umm, umm, okay here goes.

_Unknown demon of this night,_

_I banish you from my sight,_

_With my powers I vanquish thee,_

_As I say, so mote it be. _

She knew it wasn't the best spell ever, but it seemed to be doing the job as the demon spun in circles. That was one gone. The demon who she blasted back was getting up, and the other one was unfreezing already. She got her hands ready, only to have a wave of exhaustion wash over her. She lifted her hands to her head, swaying back and forth. Sweat beads broke out over her forehead, and her cheeks felt flushed. She fell back against the tree behind her breathing heavily. 

"What's the matter witch. Feeling tired." One of the demons mocked.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, standing up tall and sucking in her breath. She tried to blast the demon but the only thing that happened was a small puff of smoke appearing on the leather jacket.

She swayed again, _what's wrong with my powers._ Then she noticed Phoebe running over to her. As soon as Phoebe reached her she reached out and yanked her behind the tree.

"I don't feel so hot Phoebs." Piper said to her sister.

"Well I hate to say it, but you don't look so hot either." She looked sympathetically at her sister, with a mix of worry as well.

"Look you stay down, I'm gonna take care of these demons."

"You can't take them on your own Phoebs."

"Watch me." She stepped out from behind the tree.

Piper watched as Phoebe used her martial art skills to kick the demons asses. The saw as she took out one demon and used a wooden stake, sticking it into his head. He burst into flames and Phoebe smiled.

Prue carried on fighting the one demon that was left. She couldn't stop worrying about Piper though. She knew she shouldn't have let her fight, it was obvious she wasn't up for it, and now she was paying the price. She threw the demon back and looked for a weapon to kill him with. While she was distracted by her search she didn't notice the energy ball being sent her way.

It hit her shoulder making her scream out in pain. She gripped her shoulder, gagging at the sight of the thick red blood.

Piper caught her breath and closed her eyes. Then she heard her sister scream out in pain.

She shot her head up in Prue's direction. She saw the demon create a fireball, and how Prue was in too much pain to notice. He chucked the fireball, and Prue looked up just in time to see it heading straight for her. She braced herself for the pain but before it could come into contact with her it froze mid-air.

Piper had never been so happy to see her powers work. Prue smiled at her before working her magic and continuing battling the demon.

Piper turned her attention back to Phoebe who was still fighting the demon hand to hand. She watched, thinking of ways to help her sister, but knew she wasn't strong enough.

Then she felt as the ground rumbled, an saw as her sister stumbled, allowing the demon to get the upper hand. He held his hand out and formed an energy ball, he let his magic flow longer than usual. The energy ball grew bigger until the demon was satisfied.

Piper looked with horrified eyes as her sister was about to die. Then she did what her heart told her.

Phoebe fought the demon with all she had, but wasn't expecting the ground to rumble yet again. She fell onto her butt, as the demons stood over her. She shuffled backwards and looked up with eyes as big as saucers as he formed a ball of energy. She looked as it got bigger and bigger. The ground continued to shake and Phoebe knew she wouldn't be able to stand up without falling over again. She covered her face with her arms as he released the energy ball, scared of the pain she knew she was about to feel. But instead of a scream escaping her lips, she heard it from another.

She pulled her arms from her face and saw her sister sprawled on the floor, a pained expression etched on her face.

"Piper? Piper!" she ran over to her sister, and fell down at her side.

"Phoebs?"

"I'm here Pipes,"

"Aww, how touching."

"Shut up!"

"Phoebs, grab her hand!" Prue ordered as she stumbled over to her sisters. "Come on, we need to use the power of three spell."

"Okay," she grabbed her sisters hand and her and Prue started reciting the spell.

_the power of three will set us free._

_The power of three will set us free._

_The power of three will set us free. _

The demons looked on and laughed, they threw their athame's at the remaining sisters only to have them bounce of a blue shield protecting them.

"Prue, it's not working they're not vanquishing."

"Just keep saying it!"

they kept chanting, though it did nothing more. then a new voice joined in with them.

it was quiet but it did the job. Prue looked at her sister as she used up her last bit of energy to help them defeat the demons.

They both screamed in outrage and agony as they burned into hell.

"Piper? You hang on okay, just hang on."

"I'll try Prue, but it hurts so much." Tears clung at her eyes as she fought the pain. She closed her eyes.

"No, no Piper stay awake, you hear me." She let tears slip down her pale cheeks.

Phoebe sat back and watched as her sisters life slowly slipped away.

"Leo! Leo! Come on damn it!"

her heart filled with joy as the familiar blue and white lights rained down from the sky.

"Leo thank god. Heal her quickly, heal her!" Prue watched as Leo knelt down next to Piper. He held his hands over Pipers wounds, waiting anxiously for the golden glow. He smiled when it came, though it was short lasting as it flickered and stopped.

"What, that has never happened before." He held his hands over her again. Trying his hardest to heal her, he was about to give up and accept the fact that it wasn't going to work when he felt a warm hand in his.

He looked over to see Phoebe give him a watery smile and tried once again to work his magic. The glowing got stronger but still didn't work. Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand, clutching it with all her might, and Leo's hand emitted a blinding glow as Pipers wound slowly knitted itself back together.

She gasped in a deep breath, and her sisters threw themselves on top of her. Tears of joy now creeping down their faces.

A/n. I know it's been ages, and I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed. The last chapter will hopefully be the last. Don't forget to leave comments. Good or Bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The three Halliwell sisters were sitting on the couch in the Halliwell living room. They were reflecting on all that had happened the previous day.

"I can't believe the infamous Charmed Ones were nearly defeated by Mother Nature."

"Well I don't know about you Prue, but I officially hate Earthquakes. I mean I didn't like them before but now," she shivered with the bad thoughts.

"I always knew they were evil." Phoebe said.

"You know we never had our sister night." Prue said grinning at her sisters.

"I'll get the treats." Piper said jumping up, "Oh head rush, stood up too fast."

"Right, you sit back down, you're supposed to be on bed rest anyway."

"No, no I'm fine, you two can't make popcorn anyway."

"You just put it in the microwave. How hard can it be?" Prue said shrugging.

"I don't want to find out. Prue just get the blankets, and Phoebe the film."

"Oh, I know just what to pick!" Phoebe squealed running up stairs.

Piper and Prue looked at each other. "kill it before it dies." They both said together, rolling their eyes they went their separate ways.

Near the end of the film all three sisters were wiped out on the couch. Phoebe stirred from her sleep, causing Piper who she was snuggled into to also wake.

Phoebe turned to her sister.

"Hey Pipes?"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you for saving me yesterday."

Piper let out a laugh. "You don't need to thank me Phoebs, I'd do it anytime without thinking twice about it. for you or Prue. Plus you guys saved my too."

"Not really, but I'd do it anytime, I love you Piper." Phoebe yawned out before falling asleep.

"Love you too Phoebs." Piper whispered as she too drifted back off.

Prue sat and listened to her sisters, she smiled at how much they loved each other. She was so glad that they were all safe and back together again. The day before she had never been so scared first when Phoebe went to hospital then even more when Piper actually died. she didn't know what she would do if she lost even one of her sisters.

They meant the world to her and she new that they felt the same way. That's the reason why Piper felt compelled to do what she did. As she heard her sister say, anyone of them would do it in a heart beat.

She stifled a yawn before wrapping her arms around her little sister, "Love you both baby sisters." She closed her eyes instantly falling into an easy sleep.

Leo orbed into the entrance hall. "Piper?" receiving no reply he started worrying. "Prue? Phoebe?" he walked around the bottom floor of the manor. Growing more tense with each room that was empty, until her reached the living room.

He smiled at the sight in front of him. Leaning down he kissed Piper on the forehead.

Then he grabbed a blanket of the back of the armchair and covered them all with it. He along with Phoebe and Prue was very happy to have been able to save Piper.

Smiling once again he orbed out of the Halliwell manor.

The End.

A/n. sorry it's short but its all I wanted to say. I really hope you liked my story. I would like to begin writing another story soon, but have no clue what people would like to read. So if you want another story just tell me what.

Thanks for reading. xx


End file.
